duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Creation
What Can I Play? WtA Characters For the time being, WtA characters can only be be 13 tribes of Garou (some BSD and ronin but no Stargazers), Bastet, Corax, Nuwisha, Ratkin, and kinfolk (including ordinary kinfolk, Changeling/kithain, Mage/sorcerer/psychic kinfolk) . The creation rules for WtA charactures link here. Other Characters For the time being these are: *Camarilla & Giovanni vampires and ghouls *humans of any kind *some types of mages, sorcerers/psychics *some types of changelings. *Hunter the Reckoning, Demon:the Fallen are under discussion and currently open as staff-run NPCs. *Ghosts will be allowed in near future but they won't use Wraith the Oblivious; they will use a modified wta-based spirit system with charms instead. Wraith is unnecessarily complex for the Dark Umbra of Werewolf and the support systems. How Many Characters Can I Have? For now, players are limited character lists of a a max of 20 characters that can be any combination of signature WtA characters and antagonists. Inactive, Retired or Dropped characters do not lose XP they've previously earned in Dusk. They can be picked back up "as-is" rather than reapplied and starting from scratch. These can be a combination of: Pre-Established Characters These are basically characters already approved for another room that meet the character type criteria for the room. In order to earn Dusk XP, pre-established characters need a cloned version of their original sheet submitted on a WoD Seaside sheet '''with Character Name Dusk up top to make sure Dusk XP and other room XP aren't being both applied. Modified Characters Players who want to keep the XP they earned in other rooms but modify or alter their characters for Dusk can do so. Tally up all freebie points and XP earned and then make a second sheet- don't erase the original Double-check the math and then submit both sheets (new one on a '''WoD Seaside sheet) with Character Name Dusk included on copy meant for the room. Modified characters need to honor Dusk's House Rules. Fewer things are outright banned than in many roleplay rooms but will be updated as circumstances require. Be advised: the system and details for Backgrounds has been heavily homebrewed by Damiana for Dusk. Its good for everyone to read through them. New Characters For Dusk Players who want to make new characters from scratch are welcome to do so. -If- these characters are to be the allies, enemies, true loves, siblings, childrens, consors, packmates, or otherwise in a relationship with estabished character played by someone else, please first ask that other player for permission to play out that role. If its your own character, that's fine too. ((yes, in Dusk you can establish your own characters as each other's allies, enemies, contacts, packmates, so on.)). Be sure to review Dusk's House Rules and Backgrounds first before making a new character's sheet. To determine how to create a modified or new character for Dusk, go to Creation Guidelines. Staff-Created Support Characters These are a handful of mostly WtA characters with established sheets and roles in the story that are available by application to players who the HST thinks would be a good match for the character, They might be heroic Gaian characters but are not protected by the consensual violence/death rule either. In a sense, they are "antagonists for the antagonists"- viable targets for lethal conflict and combat. Support Characters earn XP that is applied exclusively to them. How Do I Apply? Apply to imc_dusk@gmail.com. In both cases, be sure to include the following information. 1. Character's Name 2. Character Sheet link or links (( Please use the WoD: Seaside sheets on bottom not TC or ViS ones)) 3. Name of their model/avatar and links to the images (1 human, 1 animal) that you would like marked as claimed for that character.